Waiting fot the Death
by Avan
Summary: un amore a senso unico.. che sfocia in una sola direzione (slash DH naturalmente)


**WAITING FOR THE DEATH  
  
**

Draco p.o.v.  
  
Ti amo...  
Perdonami se oso troppo...  
  
Le lacrime velano i miei occhi mentre sollevo il calice in un macabro brindisi alla crudeltà della vita.  
La luce del sole morente si diffrae sul cristallo in un arcobaleno di colori, andando per un attimo ad illuminare il liquido nero come la notte, al suo interno.  
  
Ti amo.  
Dovevo dirtelo, prima o poi.  
E te l'ho detto oggi, approfittando della gita a Hogsmeade per parlare da solo con te.  
Se chiudo gli occhi, posso ancora vedere la tua espressione incredula, poi sconvolta quando hai capito che non scherzavo, e infine il lampo di puro disgusto che ha attraversato i tuoi limpidi occhi di smeraldo.  
Cosa hai pensato, amore mio?  
Che fosse solo un trucco, un espediente crudele per adescare il mio nemico?  
O forse mi hai creduto, e hai visto nella mia debolezza l'occasione per distruggermi?  
Oppure ti faccio semplicemente ribrezzo?  
  
Beh, non ha importanza.  
Se chiudo gli occhi, posso ancora sentire le tue parole, pronunciate con tanto odio, che mi rimbombano nella mente senza pieta'.  
  
"C-cosa? Malfoy, non e' affatto _divertente_!"  
  
...E allora l'ho fatto... so che non avrei dovuto... me l'ha confermato il tuo sguardo furioso e schifato: per aver osato toccarti, poggiare le mie labbra indegne sulle tue, così morbide e invitanti...  
Ma sapevo che quella era la mia ultima possibilità di esaudire il mio desiderio più grande...  
...senza preavviso, mi sono avvicinato a te e ti ho baciato... e' stato un attimo, un bacio a labbra chiuse, ma e' stato sufficiente a farti allontanare di scatto da me.  
E' stato un movimento istintivo, come la mano che tocca il fuoco.  
E in quel momento ho capito che non avrei mai potuto averti.  
  
"Che cazzo fai?!" mi hai gridato, mentre ti pulivi furiosamente la bocca con la manica "Muori, Malfoy! Non voglio vederti mai più!"  
  
Mi hai detto di _morire_...  
desideri, amore mio.  
Sono pronto, perché aspettare?  
Perché sprecare altro tempo a compiangermi?  
Sono pronto.  
  
Con un mesto sorriso, mi avvicino il calice alle labbra.  
Ci vogliono tre mesi per preparare questo veleno.  
_Tre mesi_.  
E mi sono deciso a confessarti i miei sentimenti solo dopo averlo ultimato.  
  
Perché sapevo.  
Sapevo che sarebbe finita così.  
Ma non so perché, fino all'ultimo ho continuato stupidamente a sperare...  
Perché?  
Perché ti ho detto la verità?  
Perché non mi sono ucciso e basta?  
Perché ho sperato, fino all'ultimo, che la mia vita potesse valere qualcosa?  
Cosa mi ha fatto credere che ti saresti mai avvicinato a me?  
  
No, in realtà non l'ho mai creduto. Forse solo la paura di morire mi ha dato la forza di confessarti il mio amore, di tentare il tutto per tutto.  
  
Perché ti ho caricato di questo peso?  
Perdonami...  
Cosa penserai quando troveranno il mio cadavere?  
Soffrirai?  
Ma no, certo che no.  
Hai visto morire le persone che amavi di più, cosa vuoi che t'importi di me?  
Ti sentirai in colpa?  
No, non devi.  
Tu non hai colpe, amore.  
Non devi sprecare neanche un istante pensando alla mia morte.  
E' stata una mia scelta.  
Non lo faccio perché me l'hai chiesto tu.  
Lo faccio solo per smettere di soffrire.  
Per non dover incrociare un'altra volta il tuo sguardo disgustato...  
  
Comincio a bere a lunghi sorsi, costringendomi a ingoiare quel veleno freddo e viscido, insapore. Come la mia vita.  
Ne lascio qualche goccia nel bicchiere, in modo che si capisca che si e' trattato di suicidio.  
Sarebbe un vero spreco se qualcuno si desse la pena di indagare sulla mia morte.  
Come se importasse a qualcuno.  
Mi sdraio sul mio letto, e aspetto.  
E' un veleno lento, ma indolore... semplicemente, mi addormenterò, per non svegliarmi mai più...  
Ma in realtà sono già morto.  
Il tuo rifiuto e' stato una pugnalata al cuore.  
Ma cosa pensavo, in fondo? Che ti saresti gettato tra le mie braccia?  
Che idiozia.  
  
...e ancora questa domanda non mi da pace...  
perché...  
perché ti ho confessato il mio amore?  
  
"Ti amo, Harry...  
sei la mia luce, in questo viaggio attraverso le tenebre...  
da cui non farò ritorno..."  
  
Ecco...  
come temevo sei tu...  
nient'altro che tu...  
il mio ultimo pensiero, aspettando la morte. 


End file.
